<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Sure About That? by Kat08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174619">Are You Sure About That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat08/pseuds/Kat08'>Kat08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: To Be Beautiful, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Get Wrecked Sarah, Joke Fic, Not Serious, Verbal Roast, Why Did I Write This?, fnaf - Freeform, god help us all, savagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat08/pseuds/Kat08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Into the Pit, story 2, To Be Beautiful. </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>“Sarah took a deep breath. She looked at the images of models and actresses and pop stars on her walls. She might as well say it. Eleanor was a robot; she wouldn’t judge her.” </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>lol but what if she did though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Sure About That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally why am I posting this. </p>
<p>(Takes place after Sarah cleans up Eleanor, the abandoned, pretty robot that she finds in a scrapyard.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own these characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon and Elley Cooper.<br/>•••</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want, Sarah? I want to make your wishes come true.” </p>
<p>“Uh, nothing, really,” Sarah said. It wasn’t the truth, but really, how could this robot make her wishes come true? </p>
<p>“Everybody wants something,” Eleanor said, brushing Sarah’s hair away from her face. “What do you want, Sarah?” </p>
<p>Sarah took a deep breath. She looked at the images of models and actresses and pop stars on her walls. She might as well say it. Eleanor was a robot; she wouldn’t judge her. “I want... ,” she whispered, feeling embarrassed. “I want... to be beautiful.” </p>
<p>Eleanor stepped back and shook her head. “That’s stupid.” She waltzed out of Sarah’s bedroom and out of sight. </p>
<p>Sarah never saw her again and got plastic surgery as soon as she moved out of her mom’s house. The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>